Inuyasha Crazie Timie 2!
by flyingwithwings
Summary: Kagome's at it again! A short oneshot made to make you people laugh. Disclaimer: This may or may not make you laugh. And I own nothing.


AN: just another one I wrote and never posted. I wrote it real quick one day, but im too lazy to check for spelling errors or fix it in anyway. 

Disclaimer: I'm a slave to homework, so I own nothing.

Kagome was at it again. The colorful little slips of paper filled the front pocket of her backpack. Today, she had chosen to try one with a bright yellow daisy on it. She popped into her mouth eagerly. Then the hallucinations started. These are their stories.

Bumbum bumbumbumbumbum weerewrewerew bumbumbumbumbum bum (Law and order theme song)

Sesshy was skipping along in a field of singing flowers. "LALALALALA!!!" He screamed, er um sang. Jaken was scolding him.

"Stupid sesshomaru." He yelled. The imp hit the big dog demon right on his arm. Then it fell off.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! JAKEN WHAT THE DID YOU DO?!?! I OUGHTA AND YOU LITTLE AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Twas not a pretty sight. Meanwhile, Rin was getting irritated. She went up to the both and smacked them upside the head.

"That's it" she said. "If you two can't behave yourselves, then I'll have to do something drastic." She walked over to a tree and magically pulled a phone out of the bark. Go figure. "I'm calling Dr. Phil."

They screamed. "NOT HIM AGAIN!"

Sesshy, Jaken and Rin were all sitting in big puffy chairs on the stage of the Dr. Phil Show.

"So..." the Dr said "How do you feel seshomaru?"

"Like stabbing you"

"He's so immature. I don't think this relationship's going to work out" Jaken piped in. Tears came to sesshomaru's eyes.

"Y-yyou mean you don't want to be friends? But we were supposed to be best friends forever! You're So hurtful!!" He attacked the hurtful imp with the chair. The feathers were flying everywhere.

"Rin, how do you feel about this?" The Phil asked.

"Like crawling in a hole."

"Why? You live with a hot ass dog demon?"

"Cuz..." Suddenly music starts playing. "I wanna be emo! I've always wanted to be emo!! I wanna set flowers on fire and crush butterflies!!" Phil exploded. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL??"

"aren't you supposed to tell us that? You are the doctor." rin added.

"Yeah twitch I am..."

Then something knocked down the wall to the studio. It was Inuyasha and the gang! Inuyasha walked over to Phil, who was staring at his new outfit; a hula skirt and coconut bra.

"this just gets better and better. Who are you?"

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's brother"

"Of course you are" He turned top the rest of the group. Kagome was staring at her hands like they were the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"dude. There's like. These thing on my hand. There's like five. And they like. Move! Wow!" She started dance a dance that could only be described to look like a piece of seaweed moving underwater.

Sango was rolling around Miroku... literally. "Must... drink... alcohol." she said. Miroku was praying.

"Dear lord/s, please let that cute guy in the village notice me today. I wanted to ask him to the festival, but I was too embarrassed. Oh and please make that ugly pimple go away. It's like soooooo disgusting! Should I wear those new shoes to the festival?"

Shippo was kicking the poor little kitten Kirara. But then she got pissed and transformed and kicked him out the hole where the wall used to be.

"Omg! That cat's on fire!" Phil screamed. He ran around in circles, looking very similar to Kagome's seaweed dance, who was now trying to climb an invisible ladder. "Really?" Miroku asked "OMG UR RIGHT!!!!" He fetched a bucket with water and poured it on the poor putty cat. She turned into a puffball of smoke. "Miroku saves the day" he said smugly. "Now back to umm... praying"

Then Kikyou came with Naraku and gang.

"Inuyasha you must come to hell with me!" she shouted

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because... I'm a bad ass bitch!"

"So? Kagome's trippen" He said pointing to Kagome. Kagome had replaced the seaweed dance with one similar to the worm, only she wormed in circles.

"Well then I'll have to eat all of the ramen."

"NO!! YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He attacked Kikyou.

Naraku stood watching the whole thing feeling very hungry. "Naraku hungry. Naraku eat." He looked around. He could eat the studio audience, but he was watching his weight. Then he found Kagome's backpack. It looked sufficient. Hopefully, it wouldn't go to his thighs. "Naraku eat backpack" He swallowed it in one gulp. Then things started getting freaky. Naraku's world turned into something straight from Willy Wonka, complete with marshmallow chairs and gumdrop light bulbs. He started eating everything. Suddenly, Kagura attaked Inuyasha, but failed to hit him.

"Stay still Inuyasha"

"Why so you can hit me with your feather?"

"Don't make fun of my feather Dog Boy or I'll mess you up!"

"Bring it on Yankee Doodle!" They started an all out gangsta brawl. Bling was flying everywhere.

After a while, Kagura got tired and turned to Kanna for help. "Help! I"m losing!"

"Whatever. I look so cool, I have to keep looking at myself. It's like hypnotic. Oh my gosh! I'm like soooo cute. I wonder if I should ask that cute guy to go to the festival with me?"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HEZ MINE!!" Miroku screamed. He attacked Kanna. Just about everyone was fighting, except for Naraku and Kagome, who were tripping and now both were dancing the seaweed, and Dr. Phil, who was now crying in a corner.

"I should've been a lawyer! I've always been good at lying! I'm sorry Nana! I've failed you! And- wait a minute. I don't have a grandma. Oh well then I'm cool. Who wants ice cream?" Everybody stopped fighting and ran over.

"WE DO!!" Everyone yelled. Phil lead then out of the war torn building.

Kagome woke up with a horrible headache. She looked around. She was watching tv when she took the LSD. Dr. Phil was on. She chuckled. "So that's why there was so much drama" she said. "Good thing it was all just a dream." She said laying back down.

"Don't be so sure." said a familiar voice. Kagome turned to see an equally hung over Naraku laying on the floor, only he had gained 500 pounds. She looked around to find the whole gang passed out, including Dr. Phil. There were empty containers and ice cream all over the floor. Just then, her mother, grandfather, and Sota walked in after coming home from their big vacation. They looked at Kagome. She just sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

AN: lol. Wrote it real quick, but I still think its pretty funny. K. yeah. I'm chock full of them.


End file.
